Forget Me Not
by ravenbard
Summary: *SHELVED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE* Sequel to Unbreakable Bond. Bella tries to put her past behind her. Will it let her? A string of murders prompts a visit from an old friend and Bella's uniqueness attracts some very unwanted attention…
1. Prologue

**A/N**: This is the sequel to Unbreakable Bond; to those who haven't read it, I suggest you read it first before starting with this story because you might get confused. I know the ending left much to be desired and there was seriously no middle ground in regards to readers' feelings about it. People either hated it or loved it. I do want to point out that the title of the first story was not meant to mislead anyone; Bella may have left but it didn't mean it broke the bond between them. Sometimes, love just isn't enough to keep people together. Anyway, to those who wanted a sequel or were completely outraged by how I ended Unbreakable Bond, here is your compensation.

**PROLOGUE**

A toilet door was nearly thrown off its hinges as a hand carelessly slammed it open, allowing a brunette and a petit redhead to tumble through its frame. Just as quickly, the door was kicked shut, the bolt sliding into place.

The brunette pinned the smaller girl against the door, lips ravishing her neck. One hand snaked down, encircling strong supple fingers around a thin wrist before yanking the arm up over the redhead's head. It wasn't long before her other arm followed suit and the brunette had no trouble locking the smaller girl's arms above them with one hand even as her lips trailed a blaze of fire back to the redhead's mouth.

It was a collision of passion and lust. Lips slid and slipped over each other, each vying for dominance through it was clear that the brunette was running the show. She teased the smaller girl's lower lip with her tongue, flicking it over the lush softness until the redhead moaned aloud. The brunette took the opportunity to plunge her tongue into the smaller girl's hot, wet mouth where tongues twisted against the other, seeking out warmth, wetness and taste. Breathing was fasting becoming vital but neither broke the heated lip lock, too busy trying to devour the other.

The air around the interlocking pair fairly crackled with sexual heat and tension, the smell of arousal a thick and heady fog that would have put the most erotically scented perfume to shame. Beyond the four walls of the bathroom, the dull thumping of drumbeats could be heard blasting out of the club's loudspeakers, along with the muted murmurs of patrons laughing, talking and clinking glasses. But none of that mattered. What mattered was the brunette getting what she wanted. And what she wanted, was the redhead girl. Needing more, the brunette reached down between them, fumbling with the redhead's belt before she eased open the buttons of her jeans. She wasted no time in slithering her hand in, finding a thrill of satisfaction lick down her spine as her fingers were instantly drenched in hot wet fluid. The brunette purred her approval against the redhead's neck, her lips having relocated to the pulse point at the side of the smaller girl's neck, where she suckled the throbbing point vigorously, making sure to leave a mark.

The redhead groaned, the erotic sensations sending her body into overdrive. She thrust her hips against the brunette's hand, a silent plea for a firmer touch. She shivered as the brunette grazed her teeth along the vulnerable skin of her nape then nearly screamed as three fingers drove into her with unbridled force. Her knees buckled and she would have fallen had the brunette not kept her pinned securely to the door. The redhead threw her head back, her mind clouded over in a red haze of lust as her hips moved in rhythm to the thrusting of the brunette's hand. She felt her orgasm approach and her hands, still locked above her head, bunched into fists as she helplessly lost control of her body.

When the smaller girl felt those long fingers curl inside her, rubbing against that sweet spot she wasn't sure existed, her world exploded into a kaleidoscope of color and stars. She screamed out her ecstasy, uncaring of who heard her, and then screamed again as a burst of sharp pain sung out its sweet song from her neck. Too lost in the throes of orgasm, she failed to notice the brunette siphoning her blood from a small nick she made with her teeth, though the pain combined with pleasure made her want to pass out.

The brunette nearly orgasmed herself as the redhead's blood trickled onto her tongue, hot and alive with pheromones and adrenaline. She had learned that a human's blood tasted sweetest to her when they climaxed and she had proved her theory correct each time she brought a girl to the height of passion. Careful not to take too much, she savored what she could before licking over the wound, taking one last suckle before extracting her lips from the redhead's neck. The redhead in question was sagged against the toilet door, aftershocks of her orgasm still rumbling through her body and the brunette held her until she was steady enough to stand on her own two feet. One cursory glance at the wound on the smaller girl's neck ensured the brunette that it looked like an overzealous hickey rather than an actual bite and the brunette couldn't help but lean down to lick at the mark she made; the skin around was bruised red and purple, effectively disguising the small almost unnoticeable gash made by her teeth.

The redhead shuddered at the feel of the brunette's tongue on her neck; the hickey the taller girl gave her, throbbing, though not unpleasantly. She looked up into iridescent eyes, the color of dark melted chocolate with the most curious specks of silver-blue that seem to glow in the dim light.

"Can you stand?" the brunette queried, her voice low and husky from their encounter.

Unable to vocalize her answer, the redhead merely nodded.

"I'll see you around then." The brunette reached down to brush her lips against the smaller girl's before she unlocked the bathroom door, slipping out stealthily before the redhead had a chance to protest her leaving.

Now alone, the redhead, sank down onto the toilet seat, her legs still quivering from her recently spent passion. She knew she would probably never see the mysterious brunette again but their short time together made it all worthwhile. She remained seated for a few minutes more then pushed herself unsteadily to her feet before leaving the stall to go rejoin her friends.

xxxxxxxxxx

Outside, the brunette gripped hard at the brick walls that lined the dark alley of the club. Fingers dug so hard into the bricks that they crumbled beneath her fingernails. Her breathing came out in small puffs, the night having reached a measly 36 degrees. The cold didn't bother her, it never would. But what she had become was slowly tearing away another piece of her soul. She could still taste the redhead's blood on her tongue and the feeling of euphoria when she fed.

Sickened to her stomach, the brunette pushed off the grimy brick wall and began her walk back to her apartment.

Not for the first time in two years since she had become this...abomination, Bella Swan was irrevocably disgusted with herself.

TBC


	2. Wake Up Call

**Chapter 1 – Wake Up Call**

Bella moaned, smacking her lips and nuzzling the side of her face into the downy softness of her pillow as an insistent pounding at her front door proceeded to shred the cobwebs of sleep that were happily weaving a web of dreams around her subconscious. Rolling over onto her back, she allowed herself a cursory stretch before biting off a curse as another series of impatient knocks invaded her otherwise quiet apartment.

"Coming, I'm fuckin' coming…" she muttered as she peeled back the covers, her feet landing softly onto the wooden floors. Yawning unashamedly and stretching her arms high over her head, Bella looked the very picture of a disgruntled cat nudged out of its sleep as she stumbled past the living room to the front door. Throwing back the bolt, she yanked the door open, death stare firmly plastered in place and was about to unleash a plethora of acidic curses onto her unexpected visitor…

"Well, it's about time, Bells." A girl with silver-blonde hair stood on the threshold, a backpack slung over one shoulder. She opened her mouth to continue then shut it with an audible click as her eyes raked down Bella's attire…or lack thereof. One eyebrow disappeared beneath a curtain of haphazard bangs. "Uh, Bella?"

"What?" the brunette snapped, more than a little grouchy at being so abruptly woken. She knuckled her eyes then glared blearily at the girl at her door that was now sporting a smirk so perfect; Bella felt it should be immortalized on a photograph.

"Nice birthday suit." The smirk grew impossibly wider as Bella's mouth dropped open in horror. A quick glance down had the brunette shrieking in terrified embarrassment before she fled back into the apartment, ripping an afghan off the arm of a couch before winding it tightly around herself.

The girl by the door laughed and let herself in, nudging the door close with her shoe. She made her way over to the couch Bella was standing next to and plopped herself down on it. "Do you greet the mailman without a stitch on too, or was that specially for me?" Another trill of amused laughter followed that remark.

Bella failed to see the humor. She scowled. "Shut up, Star." She stomped past the giggling girl and retreated back into the sanctuary of her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Star simply stuck her tongue out at the closed door and made herself comfortable. Snagging the remote off the coffee table, she indulged in a few minutes of channel surfing as she waited for Bella to get ready.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bella emerged not fifteen minutes later dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a white t-shirt. Her hair was damp from a shower, her cheeks slightly flushed from the hot water. "Get off my couch, we're going to be late for school," was her greeting to the girl occupying her couch.

Star rolled one eye in Bella's direction. "And whose fault is that? What, you have a late night last night?" She narrowed her eyes at Bella, who simply stood in the hallway, scowl still firmly in place. "Your silence says everything. Tell me you were careful."

"I don't need a babysitter, Star." Bella turned around and began tugging on her boots. "And for your information, I was." Boots laced, she picked up the backpack hanging on a hook by the door, shouldered it and swiped up her keys and wallet off a ceramic bowl place on top of the shoes drawer.

Star turned the television off and stood up with all the fluidity and grace of a ballerina. She tossed her silver-blonde mane over her shoulder as she too grabbed her discarded backpack before joining Bella by the door. "You better be, Bella." Arctic blue eyes bore into Bella's dark chocolate ones and the temperature in the room dropped as the tension grew into a thick fog that swirled around the pair. "I can't have you leaving a trail of dead bodies around. I can't, I _won't_ keep cleaning up your mess."

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
